


Adding Some Excitement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Poppy gets some excitement added to her life.





	Adding Some Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Six prompt(s) used: All or nothing/Temptation  
> Pairing: Poppy/Hooch  
> Kink: Exhibitionism
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Adding Some Excitement

~

“Have you met the new Quidditch teacher?” 

Poppy, decanting some potions, shakes her head. “No. I didn’t know there was one. What’s he like?” 

“ _She_ ,” says Pomona. “Very athletic. Very…butch. I think you’d like her. She’s just the sort to bring some excitement to your life.” 

Poppy sighs. “Pomona—”

“I’m not matchmaking - well, I _am_ , I suppose - but I’m just saying I think she…plays for your team. And you _have_ been complaining about how difficult it is to meet new people out here in the wilderness of Scotland.” 

Shaking her head, Poppy decants her last potion and moves over to the pile of clean bandages. “I knew I was going to regret having told you that.”

Pomona snorts. “You wouldn’t have said anything if you hadn’t been lonely. Aren’t you tired of your own fingers?”

“Professor Sprout!” Poppy tries to hold a shocked expression, but Pomona waggles her eyebrows lasciviously, and the expression is so incongruous on Pomona’s face, Poppy can’t help but laugh. “I’ll have you know I’ve more options than just my fingers.” 

“Oh?” Pomona grins. “Did you buy a new toy? How exciting.” 

“Shut up, and that’s none of your business.” Poppy purses her lips. “Do you think I’ll need more than these bandages?” 

“Isn’t the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match tonight?” 

Poppy groans. “I’d forgotten. You’re right, I’ll need more.” 

As Poppy continues folding, Pomona says casually, “Are you coming to watch the game?” 

“I shouldn’t. I should be here in case anyone gets hurt.” 

“Oh please, it’ll take you a minute to get back here if you have to. And if you’re there, perhaps you can prevent another disaster like the one that happened with Davis.” 

“Merlin,” Poppy swears. “Don’t remind me. I never did find out why Slughorn thought he could cast an adequate Tourniquet Spell. That poor boy almost bled out!” 

“You could solve that problem if you come to the game.” 

Looking up, Poppy glares at her. “And I’m sure this sudden insistence I attend the game has nothing to do with you wanting me to meet this new Quidditch prodigy, Professor—What’s her name, anyway?” 

“Her name’s Hooch, Madam Hooch. And she’s as carefree as you are…stodgy.” 

“Thanks for that. I am not stodgy, I’m…traditional.” 

“Mmhm.” Pomona smirks. “Well, I think she’s perfect for you.” 

Poppy hums. “No first name?” 

“She declined to share it with me.” Pomona inclines her head. “Perhaps you can get it from her.” 

“You are entirely transparent,” sniffs Poppy. 

“And you are being tempted. Admit it!” 

“I admit nothing. Since I’ve never even seen this person, there can be no temptation, can there?” 

Pomona snorts. “You are such an all-or-nothing person. What harm would come from just going to a game and seeing her? Just go and look, decide if she’s even worth pursuing. If not, no one’s hurt.” Pomona pauses. “Or are you afraid?” 

“You do realise I’m a Ravenclaw and that won’t work on me, yes?” 

“Hm.” Pomona strolls to the door. “I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be logical. Where’s the logic in complaining about being lonely, and then, when the opportunity comes to meet someone interesting, not taking it?” 

“Oh for…” Poppy huffs. “Fine. _If_ I have no patients this evening, and _if_ I’m all caught up in my preparations, I’ll attend the game. Happy?” 

“Ecstatic.” Pomona opens the door. “Let me know when you need more herbs for brewing and I’ll be back.” 

Once the door closes, Poppy rolls her eyes and snorts. “Quidditch. Pah!” 

~

The stands are packed by the time Poppy arrives, but Pomona has saved her a seat, so, rolling her eyes, Poppy sits beside her. 

While the game does start out slow, it soon heats up and an hour in, Poppy finds herself shouting and cheering along with everyone else. 

To her chagrin, Madam Hooch is just her type. Her lithe, muscled body is clearly outlined beneath her Quidditch leathers, and she handles the players with good humour and grace. 

Unfortunately, there are injuries, and Poppy has to leave before the match ends. She treats the students, tucking them in, and by the time she’s done, she can tell the game is over since the lights on the stadium are out. 

She doesn’t expect Madam Hooch to show up in her infirmary, however. “How are they?” Hooch asks, stalking into the room and looking around. 

She’s even more attractive close up, and Poppy finds herself giving her a once-over before replying. Standing up, she says, “Anderson will be fine, he just need to rest after his concussion and can go back to his dorm tonight. Peters will need another day or so here because he broke several bones in that fall.” 

Hooch nods. “Thanks for taking care of them.” She offers a hand. “I’m Hooch.”

“Poppy Pomfrey, school mediwitch.” They shake hands and Poppy smiles. “I was just about to make a cup of tea. If you’d like to join me once you see them, you’re welcome to.” 

Hooch gives her a frank look up and down. “I’d like that.” 

And as Hooch walks away to see the students, Poppy sighs. Hooch _is_ tempting. Pomona is going to be insufferable. 

~

Actually, Pomona and the rest of staff aren’t too bad. Poppy and Hooch (she never does tell Poppy her first name) are discreet. Which is an achievement given Hooch’s penchant for exhibitionism. 

Poppy doesn’t encounter that until they’ve been dating a couple of weeks. Hooch invites her for supper in her quarters after the Hufflepuff practice, and Poppy agrees, arriving slightly early as is her wont. 

The children are leaving and one of the Hufflepuff Beaters says Hooch is in the locker room. 

“Thank you,” says Poppy, watching her leave before proceeding towards the lockers. 

Walking in, Poppy hears what sounds like sighs, and as she rounds the corner, she freezes. 

It’s Hooch, and she’s naked, lying on her back on a bench, her legs spread, and her fingers are between her legs as she caresses herself. As Poppy watches, she arches her back and cries out, her body shaking. When she’s done, she sits up and smirks at Poppy. “I was hoping you’d join me.” 

Poppy blinks. “It’s a public place, anyone could see.” 

“That’s the fun of it.” Hooch winks. “C’mere.” 

“Someone could see,” Poppy hisses, although she does move closer. 

“Not a chance.” Hooch pulls her down onto the bench with her. “The students aren’t allowed out here without supervision, and the staff are at dinner.” 

“Which is where we should be,” Poppy reminds her.

“I want an appetiser,” says Hooch, and leaning in, she kisses Poppy. 

The next few moments are a flurry of Poppy undressing and Hooch helping her and then Hooch is on her knees and Poppy’s legs are spread and Hooch is licking her folds and sliding two fingers inside her and Poppy is moaning and shaking and coming. Hooch doesn’t stop, though; she licks Poppy through her orgasm and doesn’t stop until she comes again. 

Once Poppy can breathe again, she kisses Hooch and, smiling, whispers, “Next time we’re doing this in my infirmary.” 

Hooch laughs. “I knew you’d appreciate a bit of excitement in your life.” 

Poppy hums. “As long as it’s the right sort.” 

~


End file.
